bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chikayo Nakano
|gender = Female |height = 5'10 |weight = 150 |affiliation = N/A |occupation = Acting principal of Genesis High School |partner = Kaname Soga |base of operations = Genesis City |marital status = Single |shikai = Kagenmi |bankai = Shintai Kagenmi |anime debut =Just Another Day}} Chikayo Nakano ' ''(,) is a living in Genesis City and the acting principal of Genesis High School. Background Appearance Personality Equipment * '''Modified : Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Kagenmi (過現未, Three Temporal States of Existence) Chikayo Zanpakutō takes the form of two different bladed weapons. The first blade takes the form of a black Katana, sporting a white hilt. Extending from the hilt are four elegant cloth like strings. The second takes the form of a small dagger similar to a old decayed bowie knife. It has a dull color lacking all luster that actually seems to draw light into itself, creating a pocket of localized gloom when drawn. It is also unique in that it bears no symbol or other marking on its black hilt. :* : Chikayo shikai is unique, as each of the two weapons are release two different ways each with different abilities, but have the same release phrase. They are released with the phrase "Shatter the bonds of time, rip though the cycle of rebirth, transcend the gates of heaven and hell". To release the Katana she places it pointed to the sky, and places the dagger hilt against the hilt of the Kaname and says the release phrase. Upon saying the command, the dagger shatters and its pieces melds with the blade of the Katana. This causes the Katana to glow a blue color, then changes into a black and blue claymore. It bears a stylized human eye engraved in white upon its hilt. To unleash the knife, she points it outward and places the Katana next to it and says the release phrase. Upon saying the command, the Katana shatters and its pieces meld into the knife. This causes the knife to glow a red color, then changes into a black and red miao dao. It has a stylized dragon engraved in white on its hilt. In additon, she has stated that she is able to combine the two in order to form a third sword. Which she states repersents the future, though she states she would rather not use it if she doesn't have to. ::*'Shikai Special Ability': Each of the two weapons as a different ability, despite this the two share several abilities when in use. ::**'Standered abilities' ::*** ::**'Claymore': Chikayo stated that this sword repersents the present. In addition she stated that this sword posesses her current strength and abilities. ::***'Enhanced Strength and Speed': When either weapon is released, Chikayo gains a speed boost as well as an increase in her strength. With this enhance, she is able to keep up with lieutenant class shinigami and Arrancar. With the increase strength, she is able to destroy stone with relative ease. ::***'Enhanced Sense': ::***'Enhanced Endurance': ::***'Enhanced': ::**'Miao Dao': Chikayo stated that this sword repersents the past. This sword gives her the ability to revert her body/soul to a previous state. This allows her to heal her wounds as well as increase her stength if she was stronger in the past. This allows her to quickly heal and revert her age if needed. In additon she is able to use its abilities against her opponent. ::***'Lasting Pain': Is her most deadly attack when used on certain opponents. It allows her to re-open any wound ever inflicted on someone, regardless of when it was inflechted. This attack doesn't only extends to physical wounds, but to mental wounds as well. Thus allowing her to leave her victims in a state of mental breakdown. This usually requires a touch, either with her Zanpakutō, her hand or her opponent touching her. ::***'Regression of Fate': Is and ability that allows her to revert an attack back to a previous state. This allows her to revert ice back water, rock into dust ect. When up against an energy based attack, the attack will often fizzle away. Though she stated the more complex and bigger the attack, the longer it takes to break down. In addition she stated that she is able to use this on humans and spiritual creatures. Though it takes a large amount of time and is not suited to be used in battle. :* :Shintai no Kagenmi (真過現未, Ultimate Truth of the Three Temporal States of Existence): ::*'Bankai Special Ability': Trivia Quotes